WWE on Facebook 6 - Sweden
by CannibalHolocaust
Summary: This one will be a bit different from the others - A mix of Facebook script, IM Script and Action Script. SHAWN GET OUT OF THE COCKPIT!


**Zack Ryder **14 hour plane trip…. No facebook….My life…My Feels Dx

**Curt Hawkins - Zack Ryder** Bro, I heard you can call and instant message other people on the plane…

**Zack Ryder - Curt Hawkins** IT'S NOT THE SAME Dx

**Edge** AIRPORT LOUNGE WITH TOAST MACHINE! SCORE!

**Chris Jericho - Edge** Oh man Oh man…I'm going to make so much toast when I get there!

**Dusty Rhodes** Became a fan of Fat, single and ready for a pringle Click Here to also become a fan

**Christian** Bacon flavoured bacon dipped in bacon. Yessssssss.

**Edge - Christian** Dude…. That's like 3 whole levels of bacon…

**Christian - Edge** Baconception….

**Kurt Angle** One Direction – what makes you beautiful…. I figured it out. It's bath salts.

**Jeff Hardy** WHY WON'T ALL MY SHIT FIT IN THIS SUITCASE!?

**Matt Hardy - Jeff Hardy** You're a boy Jeff, you don't need half the shit you probably have in your suitcase.

**Jeff Hardy - Matt Hardy** No Matt. You don't understand. I need ALL OF IT. EVERY SINGLE THING.

**Matt Hardy - Jeff Hardy** Whatthefuck. You're worse than Amy.

**Lita - Matt Hardy** Speaking of suitcases, could you come over and sit on mine so I can zip it shut?

**Shawn Michaels** Find the airport they said. It'll be fun they said…

**CM Punk** Became a fan of The world is not going to end in 2012 because my yoghurt expires in 2013. Click here to also become a fan.

**Shane McMahon** what if the hokey-pokey is really what it's all about….?

**Sable - Shane McMahon **Then you'd best stick your left foot in and your left foot out brother.

**Jeff Hardy - Undertaker** I've run out of space in my suitcase. So I've decided to put some of my shit in yours.

**Undertaker - Jeff Hardy** Did it at any point occur to you that I might need the space in my suitcase?

**Jeff Hardy - Undertaker** Pfft no. You take like 2 pairs of pants and 3 shirts… and that is like it. I know you have space for my shoes.

**Kane** I'm going to miss my baby so much. No one understands. Sir Badass Archimedes Jawsington von Cuntdestroyer, you are the most amazing cat in the world.

**Goldust** I can't wait to work on my tan!

**Steve Austin - Goldust**….You paint yourself gold.. Why do you need a tan?

**Goldust - Steve Austin** A woman likes to feel beautiful on the inside as well as the outside.

**Steve Austin - Goldust** I'm not even going to dignify that with a response…

/On the Plane/

"Ladies and mentlegen ple-"

"SHAWN GET OUT OF THE COCKPIT"

*Crashing and scrambling sounds*

**Triple H** "Shit."

**Stephanie McMahon - Triple H "**Dude, Hunter I thought you were watching him!"

**Triple H - Stephanie McMahon** "I thought Taker was!"

**Undertaker - Triple H** "What no! I'm watching Jeff."

**Jeff Hardy** "IF YOU LIKE PINA COLADA!" *pulls life jacket from under the seat*

**Undertaker - Jeff Hardy** "JEFF NO! Put that back!" "OH god please don't put that in your mouth!"

**Kane - Jeff Hardy** *Attempts to pull the life jacket out of Jeff's hands*

**Jeff Hardy - Kane** *Swats madly at hands* "Nuuuuuuuu!"

**Kane - Matt Hardy** "Fucking hell Matt. What are you feeding this thing!?" *still pulling*

**Undertaker - Jeff Hardy** "God damn it Jeff, let go!" *also starts pulling*

**Jeff Hardy** *pulls life jacket tab and relinquishes hold*

**Undertaker "**UHGH!" *gets smacked in the face with inflating life jacket*

**Kane "**FUCK!" *gets smacked in face by own hand*

**Jeff Hardy** *mad giggling*

**Overwhelmed Flight Attendant - Shawn Michaels** "Sir, please return to your seat. You're delaying the flight."

**Shawn Michaels - Overwhelmed Flight Attendant** "How come you get to stand up!? Why can't I! This is UNACCEPTABLE! BLASPHEMY! RACISM! YOU WILL BE HEARING FROM MY LAWYERS!" *waving arms in air*

**Stephanie McMahon - Overwhelmed Flight Attendant "**My deepest apologies Miss, I'll deal with this." *grabs shawn by the ear*

**Shawn Michaels - Stephanie McMahon** "Owwww Stephannniiiieeee your hurting meeeee. Stephanie stahp." *claws at hand and stumbles*

**Stephanie McMahon - Shawn Michaels** "Shut up Shawn." *pulls harder*

**Shawn Michaels** *whines*

**Stephanie McMahon - Shawn Michaels** *stops at chairs and lets go* "What have you got to say for yourself young man?"

**Shawn Michaels - Stephanie McMahon** "M' sorry Stephanie…" *wrings hands and looks at the floor*

**Stephanie McMahon - Shawn Michaels** "Huh, what was that? I didn't quite hear you, what are you sorry for?" *crosses arms and taps foot*

**Shawn Michaels - Stephanie McMahon** " I'm sorry for invading the Cockpit! And bullying the plane staff".

**Stephanie McMahon - Shawn Michaels** "Too right you are. Now sit." *points sternly at chair *

**Shawn Michaels** *sniffles*

**Triple H - Shawn Michaels** "There There Shawn, it's ok." *comforts*

**Kelly Kelly** One last sneaky Facebook update before the plane takes off! ^.^ Sweden Here we come!

"Ladies and Gentlemen, sorry for the **interruption. **If You would please fasten your seatbelts we will prepare for take off."


End file.
